Currently, the incoming call alert of a typical mobile phone usually includes a ringing mode, a vibration mode, a flashing alert mode and a silent mode. The user can switch the incoming call alert of the mobile phone by oneself according to the requirements of different occasions.
For example, when the user is on a quieter indoor place, the incoming call alert of the mobile phone is usually switched to an indoor ringing mode with lower volume or a vibration mode. On occasions when the user doesn't want to be disturbed by the incoming call of the mobile phone, such as in the conference, the incoming call alert of the mobile phone is even switched to the absolutely quiet incoming call alert mode, such as a flashing alert mode or a silent alert mode. However, when the user is in a noisier outdoor occasion, the incoming call alert of the mobile phone is usually switched to an outdoor ringing mode with higher volume or an outdoor ringing and vibration mode to prevent from missing the incoming call.
A typical user may usually be in various environments, such as a quiet work environment, a conference environment, a movie house and a noisy outdoor environment, so that the occasion where the user is may be changed frequently. Therefore, it is very troublesome and inconvenient for the user to switch the incoming call alert of the mobile phone constantly as the frequently changing occasions demand. Furthermore, the user may miss an important incoming call or the mobile phone may ring a mistimed incoming call alert on a quiet occasion because the user forgets to switch the incoming call alert of the mobile phone.
Therefore, a mobile phone, which can automatically switch its incoming call alert, is needed to increase the practicality and the convenience of the mobile phone.